Nanbaka and Test
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: For a year now inmate 1388 Akihisa Yoshii has been in Nanba Prison for a debt he could't pay, But he's been having the time of his life trying to escape prison with his friends/cellmates 1315 Jyugo, 1311 Uno, 1369 Rock & 1325 Nico, till in an old face from his past with a vendetta against him comes back into his life.


_**Hello True Believers welcome to my Nanbaka/Baka and Test crossover titled Nanbaka and Test,**_

 _ **Yeah what else would a crossover between Baka and Test and Nanbaka be called, plus both series have the Japanese**_

 _ **Out all the new anime that came out 2016/2017 Nanbaka is probably one of my top favorites and it's making it up there as one of my all time favorites,**_

 _ **Now on to the story,**_

* * *

 **NANBA PRISON**

"WE HAVE A BRAKE OUT! FIVE ESCAPE PRISONERS AT LARGE!" screamed a scrawny long blue haired guard who had his hair in a low ponytail,

"Inmate number 25" he said as the monitors showed a short effeminate young man wearing an orange prison jump suit with dark skin and long green hair with his a bandage over his right eye his right leg shackled to a chain ball and in his mouth was the number 25 tattooed on his tongue,

"Inmate number 69" he said as the monitors showed a big muscular guy also in an orange jumpsuit with purple hair in a frohawk with the top dyed orange, and wearing two long feather earrings and the number 69 tattooed on his arm,

"Inmate number 11" said the guard again as the monitors then showed a guy with very long orange hair with roots dyed red which he wore on a long pony tail, and was wearing a striped prison uniform with blue strips and black tank top and his striped prison shirt tied around his waste, a blue striped wrest band on right arm, his arm tattoos on his arms, and was wearing a striped cap with the number 11 on it and a 1 tattooed on each hand,

"Inmate number 15" said the guard as the monitors showed a guy with black hair with roots dyed red and different colored eyes right one like a violet and left one green, and was wearing striped prison uniform with black strips and the collar ripped off, with shackles on his neck, his wrests and his ankles, and the number 15 tattooed on his face,

"Inmate number 88" he said as the monitors showed a guy with ash brown hair who had a striped prison uniform with black strip with a button up shirt,

 **Akihisa's P O V**

My name is Akihisa Yoshii i'm Inmate 1388 in Nanba Prison in building 13, and this is a regular routine for my friends and me, we escape and Seitaro sets of the Alarm and we make it out of there before Hajime catches us, i made four really good friends we'll i was here in Nanba,

The short one with green hair is Nico, he's inmate 1325, he's American, he knows allot about Anime Manga and Video Games,

The big guy is Rock, he's inmate 1369, like Nico he's also American, he's really strong, he likes to fight and he likes to eat, funny when think if he tasted Himeji's cooking Himeji would crying a river of tears becuse Rock will straight tell her how bad her cooking is,

The guy in the hat with the long pony tail is Uno he's inmate 1311, he's British, he's really good at playing games and is a real ladies man,

The guy with different colored eyes wearing shackles is Jyugo he's inmate 1315, he's Japanese like me, he's really good at escaping,

I was the known as the Idiot among idiots at Fumizuki Academy, how did i end up here? you ask, well lets just say i got here helping out my best friend confess to his true love just a year ago,

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK ONE YEAR AGO_**

 ** _FUMIZUKI ACADEMY_**

 _As Akihisa sit there in the class room talking to a guy with spiky red hair_

 _"Alright Yuuji! your finally going to confess to her" said Akihisa, "THAT'S GREAT!" said Akihisa,_

 _"Yeah, i just don't know how i'm going to do that" said Yuuji,_

 _"Oh Sakamoto-san that so sweet, is't that right Minami?" said a busty pink wavy haired-girl wearing a white bunny hair clip, as he turn a girl with amber-hair that she had tied in a pony with a yellow ribbon,_

 _"Mizuki is right Sakamoto-san, Kirihima-san will be delighted" said Minami,_

 _"Yeah Shouko" muttered Yuuji unsure of himself like he was hiding something,_

 _"Don't worry Yuuji i got this" said Akhisa,_

* * *

 ** _LATER_**

 _As Mizuki and Minami watch a girl with purple hair that she wore in a hime cut with two white ribbons tied on each side and who was elegantly beautiful,_

 _"Awww isn't that sweet, look at Kirishima-san, if she only knew what Sakamoto-san was going to do for her Ahhh! I Can't wait!" said Mizuki,_

 _"Yeah me neither, i just hope Aki doesn't screw it up" said Minami,_

 _Meanwhile out side the school as a big racking ball approaches the school,_

 _"Well i hope this helps Yuuji i know i'm going to be in big trouble for this" said Akihisa as he operated the racking ball,_

 ** _CRASH!_**

 _the racking makes a hole in the building as all the class A students retreat, as he then the see the water fountain in the middle of the class room,_

 _"Alright time to destroy that water fountain" said Akihisa then,_

 _ **CRASH!**_

 _Akihisa destroyed the fountain creating a giant flood taking all the all the Class A students, as it cleared up, Shouko then got up all wet as she then took out the marriage contract as it was falling apart,_

 _"No this is no good, now i can't marry Yuuji" cried Shouko as she broke monotone, just then,_

 _"I'm here to confess my love to you" said Yuuji as he entered the room, As Shouko then smiled and cried tears of joy,_

 _"OH YUUJI I BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT SINCE THE DAY I MET YOU!" said Shouko as broke monotone and her voice got high pitch,_

 _"MY LOVE!" called out Yuuji as he ran up,_

 _"YUUJI!" called out Shouko as she ran up to Yuuji but much to Shouko's surprise Yuuji ran pass her and grab the hand of a blue-hired guy who was wearing glasses,_

 _"Kubo for a long time i been wanting to say this" said Yuui, "But will you be my boyfriend?" asked Yuuji,_

 _"Oh yes Yuuji, i will!" said Kubo with delight, as Shouko, Mizuki, Minami and everyone else stood there in shock, a the Nanbaka guitar riff played on the back ground,_

 _"ALRIGHT YUUJI! ALRIGHT KUBO!" said Akihisa supporting his friend who came out the closet,_

* * *

 ** _One Hour Later In Principal's Office_**

 _"You have cause great damage Yoshii" said the Principal as she looked the window, "We'll have to replace a whole wall and buy some desks and a new fountain plus the medical bills of some prize students" said the Principal,_

 _"How much do i owe?" asked Akihisa,_

 _"Well lets see, 4512680 **.** 00 Yen" said the Principal,_

 _"4512680 **.** 00 YEN!?" yelled Akihisa, "I CAN'T AFFORD THAT!" said Akihisa,_

 _"Well if you can't afford it we have other ways of making you pay" said the Principal,_

* * *

 _ **An Hour Later**_

 _As a hand cuffed Akihisa is put into a police car everybody looks by,_

 _"I really fill bad or Yoshii-kun Yuuji" said Kubo,_

 _"Yeah we really owe Aki allot, if it weren't for him we would't be together" said Yuuji,_

 _As Mizuki and Minami look by,_

 _"Aki, Sakamoto and Kubo should be assume of them selves" said Minami,_

 _"Yes, poor Kirishima-san" said Mizuki,_

 _"How she doing?" asked Minami,_

 _"Shes been crying in the bath room for hours" said Mizuki,_

 _Meanwhile Akihisa sits there in the back of the police car,_

 _"Well i guess things could be worst" said Akihisa, then_

 _"Yoshii" monotone feminine voice calls to him, as he looks outside the car window he sees Shouko standing standing there with a dark aura,_

 _"Yoshii because of you i lost Yuuji" said Shouko, "Now Yoshii you ruined my life now i have new goal in life, and that is making your life miserable for the rest of your life" said Shouko as Akihisa backed away with fair,_

 _ **End of FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **Akihisa's P O V**

I say i'm happy for Kubo and Yuuji, to bad i ended up here thanks to that Old Hag,

Then again i like here at Nanba i got good friends, i get meals and i don't hungry like i use too and don't have to eat Himeji's,

I don't have to worry about the FFF and even if they came here at least i got Rock backing me up,

I have worry about Minami beating me up, i don't have to worry about Iron Man or the Old Hag,

I don't to worry about my sister,

And most of all i don't have to worry about Kirishima coming after me,

All i have to worry about now is Hajime catching us when ever we escape,

 **P O V change to third person,**

As the five inmates run though the prison from cell block to cell block, a big metal door close,

"Well look at that trap like rats huh" said Uno,

"OOO! this reminds of when i bust out of jail from Chicago, such a great time" said Nico,

"I'll tell you one thing Hajime is definitely going to bust a vain when he sees us escape" said Uno as they run to anther exit then as they make it as another door closes on them,

"No way anther one!" says Akihisa,

"I get they want trap us all in block 20" said Rock,

"There welcome to try, i can't wait to see what booby traps they got waiting for us" said Uno,

"Doesn't matter what security they got they an't catching us" said Jyugo, as they run pass a closing door,

 **CLACK!** Akihisa hits his head falling to the floor, the last one was Jyugo was who baseball slides in,

"Hey Aki you okay?" asked Rock,

"So much for there high tech security" said Nico as he starts moving forward,

"Careful now" said Uno as he grabbed Nico's shoulder,

"What's wrong?" asked Nico,

"I just a little hunch" said Uno and then trows a card and disintegrates, Uno then whistles to show how he was impress,

"YOUR LIKE ANIME AWESOME!" said Nico,

"Lisers are lay out like so" said Uno,

"How did you remember that?" said Jyugo,

"Had anther hunch" said Uno,

"So can we still trust it?" asked Rock,

"Have my hunches ever us laid a stray?" asked Uno,

"Never" said Rock,

"Step forward and pose!" said Uno as he tip tooled and crouch avoiding the lasers,

"Step forward and pose!" said Akihisa, Rock and Nico as they followed Uno laid,

As all 4 of them were now leaning backwards,

"AHH! this is impossible" said Nico,

"I'm slepping" said Rock,

"I think i'm falling!" said Akihisa, till all 4 them fell on top of each other but the lasers were now off for some reason as Jyugo then waled by,

"Turn them off" said Jyugo, then Uno grabbed him by the shoulder playfuly,

"So why didn't you tell us you found the security panel?" asked Uno,

"And interrupt your yoga session? no way" said Jyugo, as they all started laughing,

As they past many traps, till they ended up in a maze,

"HELLO!" said a guard with long black hair and a head band raped around his hap, as toward the 5 inmates

"Look is Yamato" said Nico,

"A little bit of night training, delightful i'll join" said Yamato,

"NO THANK!" said all five of them as they ran from Yamato, as Yamato give chaice as they ran as he was hot on their trail, till they lost, in the maze,

"Looks like gotten myself lost again" said Yamato as he look at the camera with a smile,

Meanwhile

"Good thing Yamato isn't good with directions" said Akihisa, as they run past more traps till the reach the door,

As they open the door they walk out,

"I miss the taste of fresh air" said Jyugo, then all of a sudden,

"LOOK OUT GUYS IT'S HAJIME!" yelled Akihisa as he saw bold headed guard with a cross shape scar on his face, wearing a uniform with gold shoulder pads,

"End of the line boys, your in Nanba prison is the best prison in the world" said Hajime,

"Maybe so but we're the best escape artist in the world" said Uno, Rock then tries to fight Hajime, Hajime knocks him out,

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" says Uno as he charges at Hajime, as Hajime takes out his fist,

"Hey don't look" says Uno, as Uno starts over againg but all of sudden Haime sucker punches him,

"Oh don't near me, you grow wired hair" said Nico, "Please Hajime please i'll stop i'll be good" said Nico then all of a sudden Hajime lean forward as Nico past out of fair, then Akihisa hits him from behind,

"I don't care how tough your are! YOUR NOT AS BAD AS IRONMAN!" yelled Akihisa as then tried to punch Hajime,

"You really an idiot aren't yea" said Hajime as then punch Akihisa in stomach the last man standing was Jyugo,

"Well Hajime looks is just you and me, i been waiting for this moment" said Jyugo as he charge at Hajime, but Hajime nacked him out,

"Get back to your cell" said Hajime,

"OHHHH! I'M" cried Jyugo,

"Stop crying" said Hajime,

"I'M SORRY!" said Jyugo,

* * *

 **IN THE CELL**

As all 5 of the Inmates of cell 13 are put in there cell Hajime yells at them,

"DAMN IT THAT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU BROKE THIS AFTERNOON!" said Hajime, "IS'T ONCE A DAY REASONABLE LIMIT!" said Hajime

As Akihisa, Jyugo, Uno, Rock and Nico all sat there,

"Okay we'll slow down" said Rock,

"At least we made it outside" said Jyugo,

"Yap" said Nico,

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"DAMN IT NUMBER 15 TAKE A BRAKE!" said Hajime as he toss Jyugo

"You got coot pretty queek there buddy" said Rock

"I thought you'll ten minutes, isn't the first i lost a bet to Uno" said Nico,

"I lost too i thought 15" said Akihisa

"Won't be the last time either" said Uno,

"Just so you know i saw something sweet out there" said Jyugo,

"What do you mean by something sweet" said all 4 Akihisa, Uno, Rock and Nico,

"A lady" said Jyugo

"A LADY?!" says all 4,

"REALLY!?" said Akihisa with delight,

"Want to see her my her myself" said Rock

"What was she wearing?!" asked Nico,

"Bet it's one of my old girlfriends" said Uno,

"Nah she's my girl" said Jyugo,

"You been in prison all your life, how can you have a girl?" said Uno,

"No matter who's shes visting i bet she's real cute" said Jyugo,

"TO VISTING ROOM QUICK!" said Jyugo

As they then rush to the visting room,

As they barge in they see what appears to be a girl who had long blond hair in pigtails and a white lace hair band was dress in lolita fashion wearing a white dress talking to Hajime,

"WHAT YOU FIVE DOING HERE!" said Hajime,

As they look at the person with lust,

"So what gives Hajime you never told us you had a girlfriend" said Jyugo,

"That's his girl? no way" said Rock,

"Way out his league" said Uno,

"Probably in a low point in her her life" said Nico,

"YOU PUNKS!" yelled Hajime,

"Big brother who are all these boys? are they your friends?" said the person,

"HELL NO!" said Hajime,

"You never told us you had a little sister" said Jyugo,

"Just as rude that he never introduce us"said Uno,

"She's cute" said Rock,

"Her dress is just as her" said Nico,

"That's my little brother" said Hajime, "My bro-ther" Hajime repeats himself,

"WHAT!?" all five of them say in shock,

"Hitoshi Sugoroku" Hitoshi introduces himself,

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" said Uno in shock, "JYUGO YOU SAID YOU LIKE GUYS TOO!?" said Uno,

"(Sign) Yes i did" said Jyugo,

"Well at least Hideyoshi is still a pretty girl" said Akihisa as a bubble of Hideyoshi pops up,

 _"Actually_ _i'm a guy too"_ said Hideyoshi as the bubble of him then pops,

* * *

 **LATER**

As the five friend sit playing cards in their cell,

"Well we maybe in prison, but got it good like air conditioning and all the luxuries you can ask for" said Uno,

"Yeah three meals a day and food here is good" said Rock,

"All manga you read and the anime you can watch" said Nico,

"Yeah and at least here i'm safe from her" mumbled Akihisa,

"Hmmm, hey Aki what's wrong?" asked Nico,

"Yeah Aki what gives" asked Rock,

"Yeah Aki something must be bothering you" said Uno,

"Oh noting, lets just keep playing" said Akihisa,

"Right" said the other 4 inmates,

* * *

 **THE WARDEN'S OFFICE**

As a woman long blue spiky hair who was wearing pink uniform with gold spike shoulder pads and pink harts on the gloves, who was was looking at a file,

"So is there a reason you want to be assign to buliding 13?" asked the Warden, "Miss Shouko Kirishima" the Warden address Shouko,

"Simple i have a score to settle with prisoner 88" said Shouko who was wearing a guard uniform, which was black leather high heel knee high boots, black stockings, short red skirt, black blazer tied with red leather strap white button up undershirt with a red ribbon, red arm band with a number 13 and a hat,

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

 **There you have it True Believers chapter 1 of Nanbaka and Test,**

 **What else would the first Baka and Test/Nanbaka crossover be called lol,**

 **Now True Believers see you later.**


End file.
